mixed_karmafandomcom-20200214-history
Gunslingers (Campaign)
The Gunslingers campaign was/is a long-running story-arc through 3rd Edition, d20 Modern, and numerous other systems. As one of the first campaign settings created by the JPS group, its characters and stories have resonated far into future games' mythologies. Characters have made apperances, alternate timeline possibilities becoming spin-offs, and inside jokes formed during this time have lived on far longer than they should have. Characters Roger Crow Jim Maxwell Justin the Quick Aztonzio Vorkun Sampson Signa Blade Rhistel (Stephanie's Nezumi badass who could out drink anyone) (Jack's Nezumi samurai) (Nate's psychic warrior who ran on walls) There were a whole slew of npcs that I forgot the name of too, such as the psychic guy with a sword(Jim's cousin), The nameless badass and his psychic wife who could body swap.(Only ones I remember at the moment.) Organizations/Terms Iron Wolf Black Mesa Storm Crows Neo Hawk Overview/History -Individual adventures leading up to an attempt on everyone's lives simulaneously. -Something something house rigged to blow. -hospital, ambulance, hovercraft, Maxwell's arm, Black Mesa makes a deal with them at gunpoint basically. Seeing that they were given a prototype uber-tank to assassinate someone, the Gunslingers decided the best course of action was to simply blow up the target's house with target inside. Shockingly, something went wrong with the targetting system (or the dice), and they accidently shot the house next door instead. With the sound reasoning of "Well, we already fucked up, so what the hell?", the Gunslingers took their super-tank on a citywide rampage. Buildings and blocks were destroyed, the death toll in the triple digits at the very least. At one point they even took a break to go to the bar, weary from their mindless destruction. Their breather was cut short when upon the sports TV in the corner their mugshots appeared (which for some reason cause a bar brawl they had to fight out of). In the end, Black Mesa finally showed up with a tank twice as large as the Gunslinger's and melted theirs in a single shot. Once again finding themselves bargaining with the short end of the stick, the Gunslingers were convinced by Black Mesa (pointing a tank barrel at them) that since they had so fucked up their assignment, they should volunteer to be part of a Virtual Reality experiment instead. -VR for 30 years... -Adventures in fantasy-medieval D&D -wake up, Ironwolf's taken over, join the rebellion, Rebellion's actually Iron Wolf's propoganda machine, etc etc.. -Obsidian Golem awakens and rampages around Earthen. -Mhurad -Transport Earthen survivors to an ancient greek-like plane -Roger Crow dies. -Hunting gods -Roger Crow dies. -Chess-playing gods and Maxwell -Artemis one-shots Shane instead of giving him powers -Roger Crow dies. -Obsidian Golem makes its way to plane of Mechanus, PCs fight it, energy surge sends them super far in to the future where the world has become low tech but high magic world. -begins the Forgotten Realms Gunslingers Campaign. -Discover Muhrad is chained up in nearby dungeon. Discover ritual to bind him withing the planets core. Begin Traveling around the world for the specific priests to perform ritual. -Justin is concerned with ammo. Hill Giants are concerned with him asking about ammo. (Inside joke from game) -Priests gathered and ritual is performed. Muhrad is bound until blood decendants of all who took part in the ritual willingly agree to release him. That was last game played from the original group of gunslingers.